Al The Great
by ainmals1
Summary: The teens come across another new villain, a magician named Al The Great. After robbing the bank with his magic tricks, he decides to spread some all over Townsville. Can The PowerPuffs stop him before things get even crazier? Read to find out.


**Hello everyone. Here is the next PowerPuff story. Today the PowerPuffs meet another new villain named Al The Great. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Al The Great

"So kids how was your sleep over at Robin's house?" I asked.

"It was great!" said Booster.

"She and Jacob are dating now," said Blossom.

"That's sweet," said Richard.

The hotline rang; Booster answered it.

"Yes Mayor," said Booster.

"The bank is being magically robbed," said the Mayor.

"We're coming," said Booster, he hang up the phone.

"There's trouble right?" Blossom asked.

"Yep, move out," said Booster.

The teens flew to the bank; they saw a bald man dressed in black with a cape and gloves, and brown eyes.

"Teenagers how cute," said the man.

"Who are you to call us cute?" Baxter asked with annoyance in his voice.

"I'm Al The Great, 5th cousin of Al Loution," said the man.

"The Mayor never told us about Loution having cousins," said Buttercup.

"Isn't he the zombie you girls fought before the rest of us came?" Boomy asked.

"Yep, now we're all dealing with his 5th cousin," said Bubbles.

"He doesn't have a mustache," said Burnner.

"He doesn't have a hat," said Binky.

"He's bald," said Beauster.

"Watch it boy, I am a great magician watch," said Al the Great.

He took the money and banished it.

"How did you do that?" Beauster asked.

"I'm sorry but a magician never reveals his secrets," said Al the Great.

"Give us back the money!" Beauty said.

"It belongs to the people," said Buster.

Banners tried to grab Al the Great but he disappeared.

"Where did that creep go?" Banners asked.

"He's outside, look!" said Bam-bam.

"Looking for me? Now you see me," Al the Great responded putting his cape over him and disappeared. "Now you don't," he said out of nowhere.

"He got away!" said Bamby.

"He will strike again," said Blaster.

"This guy is very tricky," said Bliss.

"Yeah he disappears every time we try to get him," said Benster.

"And we have to find a way to catch him," said Bloomy.

"Put him in jail," said Bridger.

"And make sure he doesn't have a plan," said Bridget.

"He better not," said Beatie.

"Because if he does he should be more cautions," said Benny.

The boys and the girls flew back home to do what they wanted to do. Other than just that zombie and HIM, Al The Great was certainly not like other villains the PowerPuffs have faced. He certainly was very tricky and sneaky, so they hoped he didn't think of any magic tricks up his sleeve, literally. But once he does they would have to be very cautions about it.

* * *

At Al The Great's hideout, he was wondering about the city,

"This city is being protected by children," the magician said.

He put his finger on his bald head thinking, then he had an idea.

"I know I'll set magic tricks in this city and not just the city but also houses here, I'll do scary magic, silly magic, any type of magic; once I do them no one will know how to stop it not even those punks," said Al The Great.

He laughed evilly and started to work it on his plan.

"This is for my family of magic, I will not fail you!" he said the magic spread every where, the city, the houses, here, and there, the villain knew that this would confuse everyone including the super heroes who were the town's protectors.

* * *

The next day everyone woke up, and I saw animals in front of me.

"Aww animals," I said.

"They are cute," said Richard.

The girls and the boys saw the animals also.

"How did they get in here?" Booster asked.

"I don't know but we better find out," said Blossom.

The phone rang.

"Hello Baxter Rotium speaking," said Baxter.

"Hi Baxter, it's me Binky there is this goofy person making my family laugh," said Binky.

The other line rang.

"Hold on there's someone on the other line," said Baxter.

He put on the other line this time Buttercup had it.

"Hello Buttercup Utonium speaking," she said.

"Hi it's me Burnner, there's a monster in my house," said Burnner.

At their house a funny guy was making Binky's Parents and siblings laugh while there was a monster scaring Burnner's siblings. Buttercup put on both lines and the speaker.

"Guys there are animals in our house," said Boomy.

"We don't know how it happened," said Bubbles.

"We don't either," said Burnner.

"It's like magic," said Binky.

"Magic? I know who did it," said Beauster.

"It was Al the Great," said Beauty.

"We better go see what's going on in Townsville," said Buster.

The teens flew off they saw monsters, clowns, and animals.

"This guy did different magic," said Banners.

"Cute magic," said Bam-bam.

"Silly magic," said Bamby.

"And scary magic," said Blaster.

"Where is he anyway?" Bliss asked.

"I hope we find him," said Benster.

"Because he is going down," said Bloomy.

"We will locate him," said Bridger.

"We will also say the magic word," said Bridget.

"And it will stop this madness," said Beatie.

"And send him to jail," said Benny.

The boys and the girls flew off to find Al The Great.

* * *

For a little while the girls and the boys found Al the Great.

"There's that sleazeball," said Burnner.

"Let's get him," said Binky.

"Hey baldy!" called Booster.

Al the Great turned around.

"We're here to stop you," said Blossom.

"And your silly magic," said Baxter.

"I thought of this idea to confuse everyone, especially you pipsqueaks," said Al the Great.

"We're saying the magic word Al the Loser," said Buttercup.

"NO! DON'T YOU RUNTS DARE!" yelled Al the Great.

"Abracadabra make the magic go away," said Boomy.

The magic went away.

"NOOOOOOOO! You pests ruined my tricks," said Al the Great.

"Now we're gonna we're gonna beat you up Al the Loser," said Bubbles.

the teens beat up Al the great and send him to jail.

"I'll be back to get rid of you brats!" he said.

"Our work is all done," said Beauster.

"We will meet him again," said Beauty.

"Yeah eventually," said Beauty.

"Let's go home and watch a movie," said Banners.

"We'll watch a good one," said Bam-bam.

"An in color one," said Bamby.

"Richard and Mac will see it with us," said Blaster.

"Yeah and they get to choose," said Bliss.

"Since they are the adults," said Benster.

"Adults get to do what every they want," said Bloomy.

"Except things bad," said Bridger.

"Last one there is the rotten egg," said Bridget.

"On your mark," said Beatie.

"Get set," said Benny.

"Go," they all said.

the teens raced home not too fast to get home and be with Richard and I to watch a movie and tell us about their new villain.

* * *

 **That's the end of that story, I hope you liked it. I have noticed that the PowerPuffs have never had a magician as a villain (other than just the zombie) so that is why I made one who is. The next story will be introducing another villain, a female mad scientist named Dr. Platrium.**


End file.
